


A masterpiece of a man

by Anonymous



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula 2 RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Collars, Come Eating, Dom/sub, Handcuffs, Hickeys, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Behavior, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I saw a picture of Mick in a v-neck shirt and wrote this instead of sleeping.
Relationships: Callum Ilott/Mick Schumacher
Kudos: 66
Collections: Anonymous





	A masterpiece of a man

The beginning of the whole thing had been totally innocent. The only reason it took a less innocent (to put it mildly) route was because Callum was just constantly horny and Mick seriously was just too hot for his own good. So you really couldn’t blame Callum when he nearly choked on air as he opened the snap he got from Mick. The snap wasn’t anything sexual, Mick wasn’t one for that, but still it made Callum go a bit wild. The picture was fairly simple, it was a picture of Mick’s outfit for the day: simple black jeans and a simple, very tight white v-neck t-shirt. The v-neck really got to him. He took one look at Mick’s neck and clavicles combined with that shirt and his mind bombarded him with images of his fingers wrapped around the other man’s neck, Mick’s head thrown back, lips parted. Callum physically flinched trying to banish the thoughts from his mind to prevent himself from spiralling.

”Cal, mate, you okay?” he heard a voice ask a few metre’s away. Oh. Right. He had a roommate who was very much present. He looked up at Marcus and just nodded. He closed the picture and replied to Mick quickly ’you’re wearing that tonight’. They had been planning a date night for that night anyway. Now it just might go from a date night to Callum jumping Mick’s bones the second the other man was through the door.

”Uh, Marcus...” he started, feeling a bit awkward.

”Yea?”

”Mick’s coming over tonight. You might want to… Not be here”, he stated sheepishly. Marcus just looked at him and sighed.

”You serious?”

”As a heart attack.”

”Okay I’m going but just because I really don’t need to hear that”, Marcus conceded after a minute of exasperated sighs, getting up from the couch to presumably get his stuff to escape the apartment before Mick appeared from somewhere and he’d see them going at it in the hallway or something. Callum could swear he heard the man mutter some curse words under his breath as he went. And he did feel bad for kicking Marcus out, he really did. Then he remembered the v-neck and suddenly it wasn’t that bad anymore.  
-  
Waiting for Mick was seriously painful. He swore he’d been half-hard in his pants for the past three hours and he was seriously crawling out of his skin at this point. When the knock sounded from the door he seriously wanted to cry as he dashed through the aparment to open the door.

”Hi”, he breathed as he swung the door open. His breath escaped his lungs as he took in the man standing in front of him. He looked like an angel, as always, but what really made Callum melt into a puddle of a man was the shirt. It really was skin tight and Mick’s muscles were the most gorgeous thing he’d literally ever seen, so much better than the picture.

”So… You gonna let me in or..?” Callum felt his cheeks heat up, taking a step back to let Mick step in. Mick just laughed and closed the door behind him. Then Callum was on him, pushing him against the door, kissing him like he was going to die.

”Woah”, Mick breathed when Callum broke the kiss to take a breath himself. Callum’s hands were framing the younger boy’s face, he really looked so beautiful. Callum wanted to cry.

”Cal we saw each other two days ago, what’s happening?” Mick asked when Callum still wasn’t doing anything, just holding the other man against the door staring at his face.

”Sorry, sorry, you’re just… God that shirt is actually going to be the death of me”, Callum sighed and let go of the other man, taking a step back and breathing in to calm himself down a bit. He heard a laugh behind him as he started retreating toward their living room.

”Well if that’s the reaction I get I gotta wear this again.”

”Please do”, Callum sighed before he could stop himself.

”Man you really are horny, Marcus was right”, Mick said. Wait, what?

”Marcus? What the hell has he been saying?” he asked, sounding maybe a bit too snappy, stopping to stand in front of the couch.

”Just that you kicked him out because you’re being a horny dick or something. So I guess we got our evening plans sorted then?” Mick asked smirking. Callum blushed again. He didn’t say anything to that, just got his hands back onto the boy in front of him. He watched a shiver run down Mick’s spine as he ran his fingers down his neck. He kept that up, running the pads of his fingers on the skin, watching goose bumps raising from the skin. Mick’s head had fallen back, bottom lip drawn between his teeth and eyes closed. Callum watched his eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks and decided this was really going to kill him some day.

”God you’d look so damn pretty with a collar”, he whispered finally. He felt Mick swallow, adam’s apple bobbing under his fingers.

”We can do that if you want”, Callum heard Mick whisper. And that was true. They had actually bought one a while back, but they’d never actually used it, never seeming to find a fitting time. Callum knew it was still hidden in his drawer and suddenly he really, really wanted to take it out of there.

”I really, really want to see you in it. You sure you’re okay with it?” He had to make sure, the last thing he wanted to do was to make Mick uncomfortable.

”Yes, I’m sure. Please”, Mick answered.

”God I love you”, Callum whispered. ”Wait here.”  
-  
Callum’s hands were shaking as he dug through all his stuff to take out a small inconspicuous box containing the items meant for just him and Mick to use. Callum opened the box and picked up the collar laying on top of all the other things. He ran his fingers along it to admire it. It was fairly simple, black leather with a bit of padding to make it more comfortable, and it had a ring on the front. That was all there was to it. He took a breath and left the box on his bed as he walked back in the living room to find Mick sitting on the couch now. He sat down next to him.

”Can you turn around for a second. The buckle’s in the back”, he whispered. Anything louder than that felt wrong, the moment too intimate for any sounds louder than a whisper. He watched Mick’s muscles ripple under the shirt as he twisted around on the sofa. Callum saw him swallow as the collar touched his neck, and Callum could relate to the level of tension, his fingers trembling as he fastened the collar.

”Okay you can turn back around now.”

When Mick did as told, Callum really had to restrain himself. The sight of the beautiful man in front of him wearing a collar was too much his poor brain to handle.

”How’s it look?”

”So beautiful. And all mine”, he couldn’t help the possessive remark in the end. He saw a shift in Mick’s demeanor at the words.

”All yours”, the younger man repeated in a whimper.  
-  
Callum surprised even himself when the next thing they’d done hadn’t been aggressive sex, but watching TV. The whole situation with the collar and Mick basically admitting to being Callum’s felt too delicate to immediately escalate it to anything more, so Callum had just ended up pulling Mick’s head down to his lap, running his fingers through his hair and turning on the TV. He hadn’t really been paying attention on the channel or the programme he’d turned on, instead focusing on the feel of the warm breaths against his thigh and the steady movement of Mick’s slow breathing as Callum’s fingers kept carding through his hair. The tension was still there, but it was softer, a bit dulled and minutes passed as they just stayed there.

Callum dropped his fingers down to the collar, the whimper of ”all yours” repeating in his head over and over again. God he really wanted the whole world to know that. He’d never known he could be this possessive, but that collar really was doing things to him.

”C’mon. Up”, he prompted Mick, who a bit clumsily sat up. The younger man looked absolutely beautiful. His hair was a bit of a mess from Callum messing with it, his eyes were getting a bit glossed over and the collar just made the look so much better. Callum pressed his hand against Mick’s cheek, running his thumb along his lip, leaving it pressed against the wet bottom lip. Mick took him by surprise and sucked it into his mouth and Callum’s brain shut down right there. Mick looked so damn innocent yet so damn sexy at the same time he was sure Mick had to be breaking some kind of laws there, seriously.  
-  
They’d managed to stand up from the couch like civilized humans, but after that Callum’s self-control had ran out and he’d smashed his lips against Mick’s and their trip to the bedroom had been filled with panting and running into walls as Callum tried to steer them toward his bedroom while furiously getting his tongue down the other man’s throat. Somehow they’d managed it with minimal damage to them or the aparment. The backs of Mick’s legs hit the bed and his legs buckled, making the pair fall on the bed, Callum trying his best not to crush Mick. Then Callum did what he’d been yearning to do the whole time and looped his fingers through the metal loop on the collar as sat up. With that he pulled Mick into a sitting position along with him, pulling his face close to his. God the simple action sent a rush through him, being able to have control over the other man like that.

”Off”, he said, lifting the hem of Mick’s shirt. The other man dutifully raised his arms and let the garment be pulled off him. Callum pushed Mick back down on the bed, urging him to crawl a bit further up, closer to the headboard. He wrapped his fingers around Mick’s wrists and pinned them to the mattress. His head ducked down, teeth grazing the sensitive skin of Mick’s neck.

”God I just want to cover you in hickeys right now”, he murmured against the skin.

”Please”, Mick whimpered and shifted under Callum, trying to find friction against his cock. Callum smirked at that reaction. This he definitely could do. He sat up and got up to move off Mick. Mick made a move to follow but he pressed his finger on the now bare chest of the man, pressing him back down. A clear sign to stay put. Mick obeyed and settled down against the sheets. Callum mentally praised him.

Callum walked to the box he’d left there earlier and opened it back up, wondering what to pick out. He threw the bottle of lube onto the bed, that one was an obvious choice. In the end he ended up just going with the simple cuffs they used pretty often. They matched the collar, also being simple black leather cuffs.

”These okay?” Callum received a nod in reply. Satisfied, he closed the box and set it on the floor. He picked up Mick’s wrists, fastening the cuffs to them, and chained the younger boy to the headboard. The man genuinely looked like a Greek god, laying there, stretched out on Callum’s bed. He didn’t want to admire his handiwork for too long, though. He had better things to do. Mainly Mick.

He stripped himself before positioning himself back over Mick. The man was still wearing his jeans, the material rough against Callum’s skin, but he wasn’t in a hurry to take those off. He had time. He slid up Mick’s body, ducking his head down back to where it had been previously. He pressed the mouth against the skin and sucked the first of the promised hickeys into the skin.

”Mine”, he whispered.

”Yours”, Mick agreed.

This was the dance they repeated over and over again, Callum making sure he was covering as much area as he possibly could. He felt a weird sense of pleasure every time he felt Mick tense up as he made another bruise bloom under the skin. Slowly he moved downward, sucking hickeys on his clavicles and on his chest, a couple on his abs, before finally reaching the top of Mick’s jeans. He could hear the whimpered pleas from the man as he popped the button of his jeans. He was enjoying this, though, so he took his time in pulling down the zipper and then carefully pulling the jeans off completely before even touching the underwear, pulling them completely off as well, throwing them somewhere on the floor.

He considered giving Mick what the man clearly wanted. He hovered his hand over Mick’s cock, noted the way Mick’s eyes were intently staring at his hand and then pulled away. He could see the way Mick wanted to object but dropped his head back instead. Callum gave a smirk at that.

He dropped his mouth onto the skin of Mick’s inner thigh, continuing his administrations there. His hands were running up and down the skin of Mick’s thighs, time and again dancing dangerously close to Mick’s cock but never quite reaching it. He kept sucking hickeys higher and higher on Mick’s inner thighs, feeling the mans muscles tense under him the higher he got. He knew Mick was slowly being driven insane by the teasing but Callum really couldn’t help it, the whimpers he got to hear because of this were the prettiest sounds he’d ever heard so he really had to keep going. Not his fault, really.

He considered making Mick wait a bit longer, but he wasn’t that bad of a man. Well, sometimes he wasn’t. And today happened to be one of those days. So he lifted Mick’s legs over his shoulders to get access to Mick’s ass and took a minute to admire it. He didn’t give Mick a chance to realize what was happening as he spread the younger man’s cheeks and licked a stripe straight over Mick’s hole. The high pitched whine Mick released at that was like music to Callum’s ears. He couldn’t see it but he felt Mick’s back arch as he continued his attack, licking over the hole a couple of times before sucking lightly on the rim. All the while Mick was letting out beautiful moans and actual howls, his thighs bracketing Callum’s head starting to shake. Then Callum plunged his tongue in and he felt Mick go absolutely rigid.

”Cal I’m gonna cum”, Mick whimpered. Callum abruptly pulled away, lifting his hand to squeeze the base of Mick’s cock. Mick let out a sob at that, his body shaking as he was pulled away from the edge he’d been teetering over.

”Patience, baby”, Callum whispered. He looked up at Mick to find the man looking absolutely wrecked. His chest and face were flushed pink, sweat matting his hair to his forehead, eyes completely glossed over now. Callum waited for a moment, giving Mick time to calm down a bit. Then he gave himself permission to be a bit cruel again.

He retrieved the bottle of lube he’d tossed on the bed and squirted some of it on his fingers, lubing up two. He started with one, keeping an eye on Mick’s face to make sure he wasn’t hurting him. He might have been a bit cruel but he wanted the other man to enjoy this as well. The first finger had been accepted into Mick’s body easily, though, so he very quickly added a second. Mick bit his lip at that and furrowed his brows but nothing to signal he was in too much pain. Callum crooked his fingers a couple times, searching.

”Fuck”, Mick moaned loudly and arched his back, arms pulling at his cuffs. Bingo. Callum smiled and focused back on Mick’s face as he kept slowly stroking over his prostate. Mick’s eyes were squeezed closed now and his mouth was hanging open, letting out a string of breathy moans. He looked absolutely sinful. Callum was definitely going to hell but he really couldn’t care less.

”Cal-”, Mick started, muscles starting to pull taut again. Callum withdrew again, watching Mick trash around on the bed trying to chase his orgasm that wasn’t coming. He could see there were tears in Mick’s eyes now. God he was enjoying this.

He dove back in sooner than the time before, Mick still trying to collect himself as he sank his fingers back in. Mick was an incoherent mess by now, muscles shaking and when Callum withdrew again just as Mick was about to tip over the edge the man let out a few sobs.

Callum sat there between his thighs for a longer time now, giving the man some more time to calm down.

”You still good?” He didn’t get a verbal response but Mick nodded and closed his eyes. Callum ran his hands ,soothing, up and down Mick’s thighs a few times before he leant back down, pushing in his fingers again. Mick started trashing around on the bed again very quickly, not much of a surprise to Callum but still a pleasant sight.

”You can cum, babe”, Callum whispered and leant down, licking a stripe up Mick’s cock as he pressed his fingers dead against the man’s prostate. Mick let out a scream and started shaking, orgasm slamming through him. Callum looked up at his face to see his eyes rolling back and his mouth open slack, a sight Callum loved more than most things in the world. He kept fucking Mick through his orgasm, watching Mick shoot jets of cum on his own abs, covering them in the prettiest of ways.

When it was over, Callum had to sit back and take a good look at what he’d done, reaching down to stroke himself. Mick’s neck, chest, abs and thighs were covered in darkening bruises, there was a sheen of sweat on his skin and his abs were coated in cum, his eyes were puffy and there were tear tracks on his face but the look on his face was that of satisfaction. And most importantly he looked absolutely beautiful in the collar. Callum swore as he felt his orgasm building, the sight more than enough for him. He leaned over Mick as he shook through his own orgasm, shooting his own cum on Mick’s abs as well. Now the masterpiece was complete.

”Holy shit”, he whispered when he crawled up the bed to be level with Mick’s face. He pressed a soft kiss on the younger man’s lips. Mick tasted of tears and sweat now. Callum loved it because he knew he’d been the cause. Mick still didn’t say anything, just kept hazily looking at Callum.

”Gotta clean up, babe”, Callum whispered against Mick’s lips as he dipped his fingers in the cum pooling on the man’s abs, swirling them around a bit, coating them in it. He then pushed the fingers into Mick’s mouth, feeling the tongue swirl around his fingers, cleaning them up.

”Good boy”, he praised as he repeated the action. And again. And again until there was nothing left. At that point he decided he probably should end this now and sat up, releasing Mick’s wrists from the cuffs, rubbing over them a couple times to make sure they were fine.

”Thank you for doing this. You’re seriously amazing, I love you so much”, he said when he started removing the collar from Mick’s neck. Mick smiled fondly at him.

”The pleasure was mine, really”, Mick answered, the corner of his mouth quirking up. ”I love you too.”

”We should probably shower. You good to walk?” Callum asked. Mick pushed himself up from the bed and stood up. His legs looked a bit unsteady but he seemed to be standing up fine. Still Callum followed the man closely as they walked to the bathroom. This would be a very awkward moment to fall and die.

”Do you have any spare shirts or do you need to wear the v-neck again?” Callum asked as he turned on the shower.

”Shit, I don’t. How bad’s the neck?”

”Let’s just say you might want to wear a turtle neck or something.”

”Ah fuck. Do you happen to own one?”

”I do. You’re not borrowing it, though. The hickeys are a good look on you.”  
-  
The next day Mick was still there when Marcus came back home. Marcus took one look at Mick’s abused neck.

”Do I want to know?”

”Definitely not.”


End file.
